The New Boys
by Caisu
Summary: Two new boys come into Ryou's class, what will occur? MalikRyouYugi. Please don't flame me for this coupling! (Rateing will go up)
1. The New Boys

Ryou Bakura was sat at his seat to the right hand side of the classroom, he was on the middle row and was almost behind a bit of wall, making him the perfect target for spit balls. The fact that he was short for his age, was generally considered a 'loner', as he didn't smoke like all the 'cool' kids did, and all in all was unpopular, didn't help his situation. He spent his lessons working, like a good boy, which didn't help his popularity, and counting the spitballs and other things that hit him on the back of the head, or anywhere else. He sometimes felt like he had a dartboard for a head, as people seemed to have a little game going where they gained points for where ever they hit him.

Two tables left was Marik Ishtar, and next to him was his boyfriend, Bakura, no one knew his first name, he went by his second, and their friend, Yami Mouto. These three were often to be found hanging around with Joey Wheeler and Tristen Taylor who were known smokers and belonged to one of the nastiest gangs in Domino. The two often skipped classes, so Ryou assumed that was where they were now, off smoking with the rest of the gang.

Ryou watched as Bakura pulled out a lighter and cigarette and lit it, beginning to smoke, even though there was a teacher in the room, but the teacher ignored this fact. Ryou saw her writing out a detention slip, but as she handed it to Bakura, he flicked his lighter again and set it on fire, dropping it on the desk and watching it burn with mild fascination.

"Bakura put that out now! Detention!" Came a sharp barked order from the door. Bakura stubbed out the cigarette with a scowl and instead began to doodle on the desk. Ryou could see some of what he was writing, and could only make out a small owl, so he assumed the other boy was puling his trick with writing in hieroglyphics again. Marik looked over his shoulder at the glyphs and bust out laughing, as did Yami when he saw them. Ryou was pretty sure it wasn't hieroglyphics, just a code the three used, but he couldn't be sure.

"Settle down please." The teacher said half-heartedly, knowing full well her words would have no affect.

"Do you three want a bill sent home for a new set of desks? Because if you do, you're going the right way about it!" The other teacher who was stood in the doorway yelled, storming over to Bakura and the others and saying something to him that made Bakura laugh. It sounded like a bark of some desert dog rather than a human cry of amusement, but Bakura was harsh in every way, so it didn't surprise him.

"This class will have two new students from today...!"

Ryou looked up with mild interest, wanting to see the face of his newest tormenters, but not really being interested, he'd get to know them after school when the came to beat him up.

"... This is Malik Ishtar, and this is Yugi Mouto."

Ryou could see Marik begin to choke on something, probably gum, and Yami looked like he was about to do the same, only he wasn't chewing; for once. He remembered his first day all too well, Bakura had done the exact same upon hearing his name, and had taken an instant disliking to him, saying he'd stolen his name, and looks, and by the looks of things, these two were going to get the same treatment. Although Malik didn't look the sort to let himself get pushed around, he looked like Marik, down to the last exact detail, though something about him looked softer, and his hair wasn't as spiky. Yugi looked like a shorter version of Yami. The fact that they had the same last name only made the situation worse for the two newbies.

"Looks like we've got two new targets then! Welcome to your new lives of hell!" Marik shouted, rocking back in his chair and laughing, Bakura, and Yami joining in.

"I got this back at my old school, and just like them, you're going to learn not to fuck with me!" Malik scowled back, stopping the three's fit of laughter in its track. Malik's eyes scanned the classroom and landed on him. He looked between Bakura and Ryou, frowning slightly, and then he made up his mind over whatever it was, and continued to watch the other students while the teacher began the introductions.

When it came to Malik's turn to say where he came from and his age and a bit about himself, like Yugi just had, Yugi had said something along the lines of his parents had died and he'd moved to live with his Grandpa so that's why he was here, Ryou hadn't really been listening, Malik said he'd just moved here from Egypt and liked to play Duel Monsters and 'play' with people.

The teacher seemed to decide he was a nice boy, but that was debatably by the way he was watching Marik, who had also come from Egypt, as had Bakura. Ryou hadn't missed the way he'd said 'play' and decided it was best to try and avoid him, as he looked like he wouldn't think twice about killing someone. Yugi, on the other hand, looked the sweet innocent type and looked like he had 'target' written all over him, even Ryou, the gentlest boy in the class, could see that a mile off.

"Yugi, why don't you go and sit with Ryou over there, and Malik, you can sit with... Seto Kaiba over there." The teacher said, pointing out two said boys.

Lunchtime rolled around and Ryou waited in the dinner queue, grateful Bakura and the others had been pre-occupied with Yugi, not that Ryou like seeing others in pain, but he really was starving.

"Hello." Said an unfamiliar voice from behind him. Ryou turned around, only to come face to face with Malik.

"Erm... Hi. Look, I'm really, really hungry! I'll give you double tomorrow if you leave me alone today, please." The smaller boy said, looking up to the other with teary eyes.

"What are you talking about? No, I was just going to say, aren't you supposed to be looking after him?" The boy said, gesturing to Yugi.

"Erm... Yes. I'll go see if I can do anything." Ryou said dejectedly, wondering if bribing the three boys would get them to leave Yugi alone.

"Excuse me." Ryou said gently, tapping Yami on the shoulder. He knew Yami was the mildest of the group and was sort of ok when he was on his own, which was almost never.

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy you little rat?! Or do you want to end up like him?!"

"No, I was just going to say, why don't you, erm... leave him alone? Please. He's new and I'm supposed to be looking after him." The white haired boy knew long before he'd finished his sentence that it was no good, he was going to regret this, but at least he'd tried.

"That's no way to talk to these low-lives! Manners are wasted on them!" Malik shouted, storming up behind him.

"Look you bastards! Leave this boy alone, unless you want to have me to deal with! Actually, lay off both of them! I'm sick and tired of living around people like you! So I'll remove you if you fuck me or my friends around!" Malik shouted, glaring heatedly at the three boys, namely Yami at this moment though, as he was closest.

"So, we finally found someone with the balls to stand up to us!" Bakura said as he turned from Yugi, who lay quivering and shaking on the floor.

"You won't have the balls to stand up to me for long if you keep on like this!"

Ryou decided that Malik had got this under control, or as under control as he could, and dodged around the other boys to Yugi. He lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and said,

"Yugi? Are you ok? I'm sorry I couldn't stop them."

Yugi looked up with teary eyes and replied,

"It's no problem, I'm used to it, I'd get it all the time in my old life."

Ryou wondered why he phrased his words like he did, but pushed it to the back of his mind for another time and gently helped Yugi sit up where said boy collapsed into his arms, crying hard.

"Go back to the whore's hole you came from you little fucker!" Marik yelled, glaring at his double.

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you." Malik said calmly. Bakura's temper was the first to snap, and he lunged at Malik, but the punch was easily dodged and Malik caught him with a well aimed punch in the middle of his face that sent him reeling backwards, landing with a thunk on top of Marik.

"You little bitch!" Marik yelled, aiming a punch at Malik's face also, but as said boy moved to duck to dodge it, he rammed his knee hard into the other boy's crotch.

Malik shouted in pain, but all it seemed to do was fuel the fire that now burned inside him. He was about to make the three boys wish they'd never been born, when a teacher walked in. Malik crouched down on the floor and moaned slightly, beginning to 'cry' gently as the teacher came up to them.

"What on earth is going on here?!" He yelled, looking from Malik on the floor, to Bakura, who was just getting up, to Marik who was standing over Malik panting hard, and finally to Yugi, wrapped up in Ryou's arms.

"Malik Ishtar! It is your first day and you're already fighting?! Detention! And you to Bakura, and Marik, I want to see you all after school in the main hall."

"It was self defense sir." Malik said, getting up and wincing.

"You have a license?"

"Yes." Malik said, pulling a slip of paper out of his pocket and showing it to the teacher.

"Very well, but just remember, this doesn't give you an excuse to be beating people up."

"I know sir. Am I still in detention?"

"No, I'll let you off as you've got a license." Malik could see this wasn't the only reason the teacher was letting him off. In most people's opinions, anyone who stood up to this type of people rarely deserved punishment.

"You three, my office now." Bakura, Marik, and Yami grumbled and traipsed off after the teacher, leaving Malik, Ryou, and Yugi in the middle of the canteen.


	2. Gays, Homophobes and Contemplaitions

"Are you ok?" Malik said as he knelt down next to Ryou and Yugi. Yugi nodded as the other two helped him to his feet.

"Come on, you'll be fine, huh. No need to cry." Malik said, gently wiping the tears off Yugi's face and pulling him into a warm, protective hug. Several people in the hall turned to stare and other's muttered behind their hand's to each other, but after what Malik had just done, none of them were going to voice their views.

"Err.... Malik..."

"Yeah?" Malik replied as he turned to look at Ryou, who had spoken.

"Are... Are you, gay?"

Malik stiffened and let go of Yugi, who took a step back and looked a bit shaken.

"So what if I am?" Malik said, a slightly apprehensive and defensive look about him.

"Just, boys don't usually hug other boys unless they're gay, well, not around here they don't anyway." Ryou muttered, shuffling his feet and looking tentatively up at Malik.

"So what, this whole school's homophobic or something?"

"Erm, yeah. This school's kinda split into gays, lezs and Homophobes."

"Oh. And let me guess, there's like, six gays?" Malik said, a small laugh in his voice.

"Well, there's Marik and Bakura, they're together, and I think Yami's with them. I'm pretty sure Seto and Joey are, and if you are, that's six people." Ryou muttered, not meeting Malik's eyes.

"Dirty fag!" Someone randomly yelled from behind Malik. The Egyptian instantly spun around; glaring at the direction the shout had come from.

"Malik." Yugi whispered,

"Just leave it, and get used to it, if what Ryou says is true..."

"Yeah, suppose you're right." Malik muttered a low growl in his voice that made Yugi back up slightly.

After school Yugi, Ryou and Malik were walking back to their respective homes together. They had been walking in silence until Yugi stuttered,

"Malik, What... What's it... What's it like being... Being gay?"

The question shocked Malik so much he stopped dead in his tracks, watching Yugi as though he'd gone mad.

"Well," He sighed, as he started walking again,

"It hard. You get rejected more often than not, people hate you, fear you, and you just have to learn to toughen up, I guess. Why'd ya ask?"

"Just wondering." Yugi squeaked,

"It sounds awful, why put up with all that?" Ryou muttered, glancing up at Malik.

"Because, well, when you're with someone, it's just amazing, like the best thing in the world. I just knew I had something special with other guys after the first time I got asked out by another guy. I just knew I was gay, it was just like one day it just clicked." Malik finished, looking down to the other two and blushing slightly.

"How old are you Malik?!"

"16, but there's no restrictions on gays are there?"

"I guess not..." Ryou muttered, still feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Look, you two don't have to hang around with me if you're scared, but really, I've been told I'm quite gentle!" Malik said with a grin as he looked at the two other boys.

"Malik! It's not we're scared, we've just been brought up to think well, that gays aren't normal people, that they're, like, deformed or have some mental problem or disease." Ryou said, Yugi nodding in agreement.

"Well, if you want to believe that, go ahead." Malik said with a scowl, causing the other two to jump back and squeak.

"No, no, we don't believe that! Do we Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head in reply to what Ryou had said. Then he added,

"People like that are just bullies, Right?"

"Most people just don't understand, and those people can go get stuffed for all I care, I've got my friends, and even if I haven't, I don't care, they don't bother me. But if you two hang around with me all the time, you're gonna get a label you know." Malik said, turning to glower at a group of boys on the other side of the road that had been talking behind their hands, but it was quite clear they were talking about him.

"Why don't you fucked up maggots say what you've got to say to my face?! Or are you scared?" Malik shouted at them, a scowl firmly covering his hansom features. The boys shut up and scurried away, still muttering.

Ryou sighed, looking up to Malik again and watching as his long golden hair fell gracefully over his face, shoulders, and back.

' _I wonder if he really is gentle, he doesn't seem it, but he has been on the defensive all the time I've known him. He's butifull to, and now I think about it, he was gentle, when he hugged Yugi in the canteen, I wonder what having him for a boyfriend would be like? Hang on! What on earth?! Where did that come from?! I'm not gay!' _Ryou shook his head to stop his train of thought, causing his wild white hair to fly across his face and flow over his back like water as he stopped.

"Ryou? Are you alright?" Yugi said, watching his new friend with concern.

"Oh, he's fine, would you two like to come back to mine? So we can get to know each other better?" Malik asked, a knowing glint in his eye as he looked at Ryou.

'If what I think he was thinking is true, I don't think I'd mind. But it's odd he's thinking that so soon after meeting me, maybe it's just his head messing with him or something like that? Anyway, I've learnt not to dream, it's probably nothing.'

"Thank you." Yugi said, nodding his head a little while Ryou just blushed a furious red and also nodded slightly.

"Ryou, are you sure you're alright? You look like you've got a terrible temperature, you're bright red you know." Yugi said, putting a hand on Ryou's forehead.

"I'm fine Yugi, I don't know why I'm red." Ryou lied, brushing Yugi off him and blushing brighter as he looked at Malik who was watching him, quickly looking back to the bushes on his right. There was a small rustle from said bushes, then a hissing sound. Ryou squeaked and jumped backwards, forgetting Malik was stood there as he collided with the other boy and they both stumbled back a few steps. Malik's arms instinctively wrapped around the albino who was now half fallen over, leaning back against Malik who was now wishing said boy would get up, but at the same time, not wanting him to move.

"Ryou?"

The albino shook himself and looked up and round at Malik who had spoken.

"Could you get off me please?" the Egyptian said, though it was clear he didn't want Ryou to go.

"Are you two sure you want me round as well?" Yugi muttered, watching them with a blush creeping onto his face. The other two blushed furiously and Ryou quickly stood up, stepping away from Malik.

"I'd rather you came." Ryou said, looking between his two friends and shifting his feet.

"I don't mind either way, you can come if you want."

"I'm not sure I want to though, would you really want me there?"

"We've known each other not even a day yet! Besides, Ryou's probably not interested in little old me in the slightest!"

"Oh come on Yugi, please, I'm straight, happy now? Anyway, like Malik said, we've not even known each other a day."

"I'm not sure my grandpa would want me to go round to yours on such short notice, I'm supposed to help in the shop after school."

"Well here, call him." Ryou said, pulling his cell from an inside pocket on his bag and handing it to Yugi. As the other boy took the phone, his fingers brushed over Ryou's hand, and both boys froze a few seconds as small sparks shot up both their arms and their stomachs churned. They looked from their hands to each other and quickly Yugi took the phone and stepped back, Ryou taking a step back also.

'_What was that?! Why did my stomach churn like that? Why is my life even more on its head after meeting these two? I thought moving to a new school would be simple, I thought I'd just have to go and keep my head down and try not to get on the wrong side of bullies and fail, but what is it about Malik and Ryou? I can't describe it, but I just feel different around them, maybe... No, I'm straight, I can't take being gay anyway, I'm too weak, and by the way they're acting, they're both taken now anyway.' _Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts as his grandpa's voice sounded in his ear,

"Hey grandpa, look, is it alright if I go to a friends house? ... Uh huh ... I will be ... ok ... fine, thanks! I'll see you later then, bye!" Yugi hung the phone up and smiled.

"Take it you're coming then?" Malik said, grinning as he looked at the spiky-haired boy.

"Umm, yeah, guess I am coming round." Yugi said, then he heard a small giggle from Ryou, who quickly stuffed his fist in his mouth and, after composing himself, shook his head to dismiss the raised eyebrows and questioning looks from his friends.

"Pun not intended on my part, don't know about Yugi!" Malik said as he cottoned on to what Ryou was laughing at. Yugi blushed when he worked it out and shook his head,

"No, pun not intended on my part." He said, still red in the face.


	3. The Ishtar Residence

Heyz! I have nothing to say! '

Reviews!:

LadySora: ' Glad you like the pairing! I'll try and work on a fic that centers on the Yami/Marik/Bakura pairing, &Giggles and grins, imagening lemon screans that probably won't be allowed on FF&

RainOwl: Err...

Joey-Lover: Seems more people than I thought like this pairing! Thanks!

* * *

"Ishizo! Sister, I'm back!" Malik yelled as he flung the door open.

"I've got two friends with me, can they stay for dinner?"

"You know full well, Malik Ishtar, that if you want them to stay for tea, they will, so why don't you save me the bother next time and just say 'I've got two friends and they're staying for dinner', instead of wasting everyone's time by asking me?"

"Just being polite."

"And annoying. Now while you're at being polite, aren't you going to introduce me to them?"

"Yeah, whatever, if I have to waste my time." Malik said with a smirk as he looked at his sister who had just stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Malik." She said in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright, this is Yugi and this is Ryou. Happy now?" Malik said, gesturing to his two new friends.

"Nice to meet you." Ryou said, watching his feet while Yugi 'umm'ed in agreement.

"Nice to meet you to." She replied, going back into the kitchen.

"Come on, my room's this way." Malik called from the end of a corridor he had run down.

Once inside the small room, the first thing the two smaller boys noticed was the décor. The room was painted black, the walls, and ceiling, and the floor was covered in a thick black carpet. The bed was also black, as were the curtains, but the coving and skirting were blood red, along with the trims on the curtains. There were also red throws on the bed and red rugs on the floor. When Malik flicked the lights on, it became apparent that red and black scarves covered them. All in all, the room was beautiful, but in an eerie way.

Malik himself was running around the room, cursing lightly, and shoving things under his bed, some of which glinted silver in the light; and none of wich Ryou or Yugi really wanted to know the use of. Half burnt out candles were also scattered around the room, and a pair of handcuffs glinted on the bedposts, the only reason the two guests had noticed these was because Malik was now picking the lock hastily, having obviously lost the key.

Yugi tentatively walked over to the window, pulling the curtains open, and instantly wishing he hadn't as a cloud of dust erupted from them, indicating that they hadn't been opened in a long while.

"I was wondering where I put that!" Malik yelled suddenly, reaching across in front of Yugi and grabbing something of the windowsill, shoving it in a box under his bed with the rest before straightening up and saying,

"Sorry 'bout that, I had a few old friends round last night and we got plastered." Malik muttered, blushing again as the other two cottoned on to what he meant, and consequentially working out what the items Malik had been shoving under his bed were used for.

"So what do you want to do?" Malik said, flopping back on his bed and watching the two still stood in the doorway.

"Malik! You'd better have cleared your room up after last night!" Came Ishizo's voice from the kitchen, which it turned out, was through the wall from Malik's bedroom.

"Just done it!" said boy shouted back.

"Err, Malik, what's in there?" Yugi said tentatively, gesturing at a cupboard he hadn't noticed before.

"Load of bored games and stuff"

"What sort of bored games?" Ryou said, watching his new friend.

"Like twister and battle ships 'n' other stuff like that. I don't think I've been in there for years."

"But you said this morning you'd just moved here."

Malik blinked at him, looking slightly confused.

"I've lived here all my life, I just said that this morning to account for the fact I haven't ever been to a proper school. My dad used to tutor me, but it was nothing useful, all stuff to do with religion, not like Maths and stuff."

"Religion?" Ryou said, watching Yugi begin to dig through the dusty cupboard.

"Yeah, nothing that's gonna be of any use here."

"Ra! What is all this junk Malik?! Anyone would think the last time you cleared this out was before Horus was born!" Yugi exclaimed, pulling what looked like a ball of dust from the bottom on the cupboard. But on closer inspection, it turned out to be a stuffed rabbit, one ear of wich had clearly been chewed on, and raising an eyebrow at Malik, who was now sat up, watching Yugi with interest.

"What did you say Yugi?" Malik said, sitting forward.

"When did you last clear this out?" Yugi said, turning out of the cupboard, which Ryou had joined him in digging through.

"You mentioned information known only by those who study the Kemetic religion." Malik said, earning a confused glance from Ryou, along with a muffled 'Kemetic religion? What the hell's that? Some made up something?' This made Yugi glare.

"It's not made up! It's the religion of the Pharaoh's!" the small, spiky-haired boy exclaimed, followed by a stream of some sort of language Ryou had never heard before. But Malik quickly responded, pulling paper and a pen from his side table and scribbling things down, handing the pad to Yugi who looked it over, then continued to converse with Malik in this other language that Ryou had never heard before.

"Can I see?" Yugi finally said quietly, looking at Malik with a shy gaze.

"Sure." Malik said with a shrug, pulling his shirt off, and turning around. Ryou heard Yugi gasp, and turned around to see what he had asked Malik to see. When Ryou saw the design carved on Malik's back, he gasped as well, staring at what he recognized as Hieroglyphics.

"Incredible, but I thought the Tomb Keepers gave up waiting for the ancient Pharaoh to return about a millennium ago!"

"Most of them did, but my clan still wait, I just dread having to initiate my children; if I ever have any."

"Hmm, I would to." Yugi replied, gently tracing the designs on the other's back, making him shudder. It was only then Yugi realized what he'd been doing, and he jumped slightly, taking a step back as Malik put his top back on.

"Now how about we do something we all understand, like Twister?" Ryou said as he pulled said game from the cupboard.

"That sounds good." Malik said, getting off the bed and taking his shoes and socks off.

"You two should know I never lose at any games!" Yugi said, helping Ryou set the game up.

"Right foot red." Came the automated voice half an hour later. Malik uncrossed his legs and leaned over to the red spot. He was on all fours, but his knees weren't on the floor and his legs were straight. Yugi was propped up on his side on the other edge of the mat, and Ryou was in a crab position, but with his hips dropped, and was right next to Malik, head about level with his belt.

"Right hand blue." Was the next command, and Ryou gulped slightly. The Blue line of circles was on the other side of Malik. Ryou reached under him, and ended up with his face right in the other boy's crotch.

"Left hand yellow."

Malik reached under himself, stretching for the same spot Yugi was aiming for, but neither had noticed. As both let their weight down onto their hands, Malik heard a small, pained squeak. When he looked down, he realized just what the matter was; most of his weight was on the hand, which was on top of Yugi's.

"Sorry." Malik muttered, lifting his hand and reaching for the next spot, but he'd twisted his body a little more than was possible, and with a small grunt, he collapsed, forgetting Ryou was underneath him as he fell on the smaller boy. This left both of them in a rather undignified and embarrassing position. Yugi giggles slightly as he got up and helped them up.

"Whose idea was this?" Ryou grumbled as he got to his feet and stretched, Malik grinned and Yugi giggled again.

"If I remember right, it was yours!" Malik said, beginning to giggle as well.


	4. Tea

Reviews! I hope you're all still with me!

Ragdollsally13: Really? Yay!!! I'd actually never heard of the Ryou/Seto pairing, but heck, I know now! And I have plan for fic! Yes, you gave me an idea for **another one**!

Terri: So much for updating quickly...

LadySora: Your yami's right, Twister is a great game for that! And so easy to set up as practically every family has a game or at least knows how to play!

RainOwl: ...I love Twister

Joey-Lover: You mean that?! o.o OMG! So glad you luffs my ficcies!

Krista Sparks: Good good, I'm having problems getting it anywhere actually...

Rima: Yay!

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Glad you like, tell me, should I put a bit more detail into the Marik/Bakura/Yami said of this fic, but keep it centered on the hikaris?

Terri: Hehe... Thanks for dropping that review... You finally got me off my lazy ass! That and the fact the internet is finally working again here!

"I can still feel that Twister game from yesterday!" Ryou grumbled, rolling his shoulder and wincing,

"Did you have to fall on me like that Malik?!" he finished with a glare.

"If you think about it, I didn't really have a choice." Malik replied, grinning at Ryou who'd gone beat red at the memory of the position they'd ended up in. They'd played two more games, each seeming more embarrassing than the last. Though, as Malik had pointed out, the two smaller boys weren't exactly complaining, well, they hadn't been then.

"Yugi! Hey Yugi!"

Yugi turned around, just in time to see his friend, Téa, running towards them, brown hair flying and face flushed from running.

"Oh, hey Téa, what's up?" he said, stopping to greet her.

"What's up?! What's up?! Yugi Mouto! You could have at least called me! I've been waiting outside your home from the usual time! I find out when I'm already five minutes late, that you've already left! And I've just had to run all the way here! That's what's up!" She shouted, making Yugi back up slightly, and Ryou and Malik giggle.

"Look, Téa, what you need to understand is..."

"Well, What?! I've known you for years! What has gotten in to you?! You've always called me if our plans are changed! So, who are your new friends that you prize so highly above me that you just forget I exist?!"

"This is Malik, and Ryou, guys, this is Téa, she moved about a few months before me, we've been friends for years." Yugi said, gesturing to people as he introduced them.

"Uh huh, well Yugi, we'd better be going or we'll be late for class." Téa said as she grabbed Yugi's hand and began to drag him towards the school, not looking at him or the two boys he'd been walking with.

"Téa! Get off me! Come on! What's wrong with them?! You always say to try and make friends, and now I have you're not letting me walk with them?! What's your problem?! Let go of me! I'm not some little kid!" Yugi whined, pulling at Téa's grip on his wrist and straining to get away from her.

"Yugi, look, if you hang around with Ryou, you'll get bullied, fact of life here, and Malik... He's not good for you to be around." She said, turning and bending down to Yugi's level as she spoke, like she was trying to sooth a three-year-old that was having a paddy 'cause it'd had it's favorite toy taken away as a punishment.

"What's wrong with them though?"

"And since when have you run his life? As far as I know, you're not his mother, and even if you were, I don't think you're allowed to make his decisions for him." Malik scowled, walking up to the pair.

"Fuck off you disgusting little fag. And don't you dare come near him again!" Téa retaliated, glaring daggers at Malik as she pulled Yugi into a tight hug, as thought she was shielding him.

"Oh, so that's what this is about?" Malik said, folding his arms and leaning to one side slightly,

"You're lucky you're not a guy you know, or I would have decapitated you by now." He said, his calm temperament rather freaky to the point where Yugi felt Téa shudder slightly.

"Téa?"

"What is it Yugi? Can't you see I'm getting rid of this freak of nature for you?"

"And what if I don't want you to? What if he's my friend? What if..." He said with a squirm, trying to get away from Téa's grasp again,

"...I think of him as maybe a little bit more than a friend?" Yugi was scarlet as he whispered this last line to Téa, who jumped back like she'd been just been scalded, and stared at him like he was some sort of alien.

"Yugi, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that, now come on, and leave these two out of your life. Trust me, have I ever lead you astray? And can you say the same for them?"

"Yes, and no."

"There you go, Téa, you got your answers, now leave him alone." Malik said, pulling Yugi away from her and scowling.

Although Malik was fuming on the outside, his mind was in turmoil. It was pretty obvious Téa was a homophobe, and by the way she'd looked at Yugi, it seemed he'd just told her, in one way or another, that he was gay, but he'd been talking about him, so what exactly had Yugi just said?

"I'm sorry about Téa. I didn't know she was..."

"It doesn't matter Yugi, I'm used to it, but, you didn't mind that I...?"

"Nah, if she thinks like that, then she's not a real friend."

The three had been walking around the school grounds all lunch, getting dirty looks from anyone else who was around, but Malik didn't really care, and Ryou and Yugi either didn't notice, or were used to it.

"Yugi? What was it you said to her this morning?" Ryou said as he leaned forward to look past Malik to Yugi.

"Oh," Yugi said, going red again,

"It was nothing, just forget it."

"You sure? Didn't look like noting, not the way she reacted."

"I know, I was thinking the same." Malik said, also turning to look at Yugi, who looked away and muttered something about just saying things to get rid of her.

"Oh, alright." Malik said, watching his feet, before he realized what he was doing and hurriedly said that he had homework that needed doing so he was going to the library and would they be ok.

"We'll be fine Malik, we know about running away from people," Ryou said, before turning back to Yugi and beginning to pester him about what he'd said to Téa again.


	5. Plans

* * *

Hey again oh loyal readers! ' Ok so I haven't updated in ages you're all still here, ne? You all still love me, don't you? Puppy dog eyes Anyway before you all totally desert me, time to thank the reviewers!: 

Yami no Marik: Well You said update when I could I have been swamped with errors and stupidity Points to bio

RainOwl: Thanks for reviewing!

Joey-lover: Yup, Tea's a total evil b i t c h! ' Based on many homophobic people. >. The world is full of arseholes. '

Terri: ' Ok. I did it again. I didn't update in ages. >. Point to bio I have been swamped with the usual school crap/errors! And this time it was someone else who gave me the much needed kick up the arse and yelled at me to hurry up and update ' glad ya like the fic though! I will stop this not-updating shit once I'm through my exams! And I might have them teach Ryou Thinks It would be cool!

Miki: God! How long is it since I last updated?! Hugs And btw, I know there are hundreds of people on this site that can't really write, that makes the few that can even more popular (NOT MEANING TO OFFEND ANYONE THERE OR SOUND BIG-HEADED!!!) I have great confidence in your writing!

Inu-Ice-Dragon: I've finally updated, and I'm so happy you think I've done this well!!

Dark Magicion Girl / Hikaru: ? I have a lot of school stuff to do ya know! I don't live on my compu anymore! ' I'm sorry though I hope this ch isn't so bad. (Thinks maybe it is) Bops self

ragdollsally: Laughs lightly I'll go check them out! I like the sound of Seto/Ryou... So much so I'm starting on another fic with that pairing! ' It's not very good though >. 

Now all replies are done (so many! Puffs) On with teh fic!

* * *

"Oh, Kami-sama! That was close!" Malik breathed as he leaned against the wall at the other side of the school. It was just then that the realization of how big his 'little crush' on his two new friends was. But two?! He'd never had two lovers… But how was he going to do this? He didn't want to two-time them, he wanted them as friends to, but he loved them both the same. Malik sighed, once again cursing his sexuality, he met these two yesterday! Maybe his sister was right; maybe he did have too many hormones for his own good. Oh well, nothing that could be done, he'd just have to tell them. He might get really lucky.

The next three, nearly four weeks passed in a haze of daydreams, 'problems' and large amounts of confusion and annoyance, along with several embarrassing situations. By the end of it, all three were utterly convinced that they just had to come out and say their feelings for the other two. Easier said than done. The trio arranged to meet at the park, all having answered the phone to the other two's conversation (A/N: They had one of those three-way phone calls going.) with something along the lines of 'I'm so glad you called, look, I really need to talk to you two.' Or something along those lines.

"Hey guys!" Malik yelled as he ran up to the others in the park, the top buttons on his shirt undone and his hair a mess, well, messier than usual, a half-eaten slice of toast in his hand.

"Sorry, my alarm clock didn't go off and I'm a real heavy sleeper."

"It doesn't matter, Yugi only got here a few minutes ago." Ryou said with a small giggle as he hugged Malik in greeting

"How are you?"

"You mean apart from being half asleep still? Fine!"

Yugi and Ryou giggled at this, all three of them setting off towards the woods at the bottom of the park, in which they'd built a small platform up in one of the trees to sit and talk on.

"Hey! Hey, that you Yugi?! Oh I've not seen you in years! How are you?!"

Yugi turned just in time to receive a huge hug and a quick kiss from Mai, who he knew from a Duel Monsters tournament his grandpa had taken him to a few years ago. (A/N: I guess this is an AU because Yugi doesn't duel here. O.O Shock horror! Lol)

"I'm fine Mai." Yugi said, wiping his cheek and blushing slightly.

"Well, who are your friends?" Mai said, eyeing Malik up and down.

"Malik and Ryou, and we're kinda in a hurry Mai, it was nice seeing you though!" Yugi said hurriedly as he could see Malik was just a little bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"Ok then hun, see you around! Bye!" Mai said as she jogged off back to a guy who appeared to be waiting for her.

"Yugi, I think I can speak for Ryou to when I say I think you know some of the freakiest girls in existence." Malik said, swallowing and looking at his companions. Ryou nodded at this and Yugi blushed slightly and grinned.

Once they reached their treetop lair and Malik had hoisted the others up before climbing up himself, silence fell between them. Although they were all saying the words they'd prepared beforehand over and over in their minds, none of them could come out and say it.

"Well, I think we all came here to say the same thing…" Malik began, looking between the other two who looked at each other and nodded shyly, their cheeks being stained an embarrassed pink.

"… So, why don't we all say it at the same time? We won't be able to hear each other as well." Yugi and Ryou nodded at Malik's proposal, now looking anywhere but at their friends sat on the platform.

"On three, One… Two… Three! I've been meaning to say this for a while now, I love you both from the bottom of my heart and although this will probably be something you'll never even consider, I would like to have you both as my lovers." Malik said, while Ryou and Yugi said basically the same thing at the same time.

When they'd all finished, they looked at each other and grinned, all blushing an adorable pink.

"See, I knew we wanted to say the same thing!" Malik said, still grinning, pulling his two new lovers into his chest, and tilting each of their heads up in turn to give them each a quick kiss on their lips. Yugi and Ryou smiled and giggled slightly, leaning in to kiss each other to. Malik smiled and almost squealed; they were just too cute! And so innocent looking. Malik sighed mentally, although he was lucky with what he was getting, he did wish he could sample the two little angels in his lap, he did wish he could taste their joy and hear their sweet voices filled with passion, but it wasn't a good idea to think things like that.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Ryou suddenly exclaimed, a huge smile finding its way onto his face as he spoke,

"Are you all free this Saturday?"

"Tomorrow? Yeah, I usually sleep in, but what's your idea?" Malik said, Yugi watching Ryou with interest.

"Why don't we have a sleepover?! To celebrate us getting together! It'd be fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think it'll tease the hell outta Malik though!" Yugi said, smirking up at said person. The blonde was slightly taken aback by the comment, but smirked slightly, before saying,

"Depends, on… what… you two… little angels… are… wearing… and or… doing." Malik said, kissing and nipping at first Yugi and then Ryou's neck. Yugi squirmed slightly while Ryou just gave a little moan and relaxed back against Malik.


	6. AN

Hey everyone! Well… hopefully there are some of you here to read this still… it'd mean a lot to me if there were… this is just a note to say that I've lost my park for this fandom. That doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writing though; I'm gonna try and finish the fics already posted and delete the ones that're really a lost cause, then I'm gonna give myself a break. Believe it or not; this sickeningly long time of non-posting-ness doesn't mean I haven't been writing; just not posting… cause it's mostly sucked. So yeah… this is just a note to say I'm gonna try and wrap up here, have a break and move onto another fandom or two… I'm thinking Kingdom Hearts as a definite and maybe Final Fantasy VII/VIII… you'll all have to see.

Another reason for me to have a break is that my compu very rudely told me this morning in no uncertain terms that I've been over using it. In other words it destroyed the Windows program and I don't have a rescue disc… meaning new compu and no stories that I've been working so hard on… it also means fighting with the over-qualified monkeys at my local PC World branch. Yay.

Many snuggles to all my wonderful reviewers who I've been neglecting so horribly, and a huge sankuu to everyone else who's read my work; I'll hopefully see you all again before the year is out!

Ja ne!


End file.
